Saimoe 2010: 2° gruppo 2° preliminari
Le votazioni del 2° gruppo dei secondi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 28 luglio 2010. Le prime 24 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le restanti sono eliminate. Risultati *'1^ 187 voti | Sonozaki Shion @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *'2^ 178 voti | Sae @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'3^ 169 voti | Airi @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *'4^ 166 voti | Chikumaen Kaho @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'5^ 145 voti | Shimada Hazuki @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'6^ 137 voti | Sekine @ Angel Beats! *'7^ 135 voti | Sousou Moutoku (Karin) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'8^ 134 voti | Ein @ Phantom -Requiem for the Phantom- *'9^ 133 voti | Yamaguchi Kisaragi @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'10^ 132 voti | Yasuri Nanami @ Katanagatari *'11^ 131 voti | Komori Kiri @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'12^ 129 voti | Lily Shiraishi @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *'12^ 129 voti | Irie @ Angel Beats! *'14^ 128 voti | Beatrice @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'15^ 127 voti | Konoe Konoka @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'16^ 125 voti | Girl (A-tan) @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'17^ 123 voti | Ousawa Mimina @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'18^ 122 voti | Tsukubae Shizuka @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'19^ 121 voti | Matsumoto Maya @ Working!! *'19^ 121 voti | Ushiromiya Jessica @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'21^ 120 voti | The Miko on the center of the Miko's Team (Jindai Komaki) @ Saki *'22^ 116 voti | Tsukimura Suzuka @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'23^ 115 voti | Etou Fujiko @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *'23^ 115 voti | Drei (Cal Devens) @ Phantom -Requiem for the Phantom- *25th 114 votes | Sakurami Kyouko @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *26th 113 votes | Mio @ NEEDLESS *27th 109 votes | Nanpo Kazue @ Saki *28th 105 votes | Oosawa Maria @ Canaan *28th 105 votes | P-ko @ Arakawa under the bridge *30th 99 votes | Yoshii Akira @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *31st 98 votes | Sara @ Jewelpet Tinkle *32nd 86 votes | Kudou Aiko @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *33rd 83 votes | Kamigamo Jun @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *34th 82 votes | Hitou Nami @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *34th 82 votes | Higashi Setsuna (Eas / Cure Passion) @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *36th 81 votes | Pandemonium @ Gintama *37th 79 votes | Murasame Sumika @ Sasameki Koto *38th 76 votes | The player wearing a red hat during the opening ceremony (Nelly Virsaladze) @ Saki *39th 75 votes | May Chang @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *39th 75 votes | Katsura Yukiji @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *41st 73 votes | Lan Fan @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *42nd 71 votes | Kuchinashi @ NEEDLESS *43rd 70 votes | Minase Yuka @ 11eyes *44th 69 votes | Tsunetsuki Matoi @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *45th 67 votes | Setsuna @ NEEDLESS *46th 65 votes | Owari Noriko @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *46th 65 votes | Touka @ Utawarerumono OVA *46th 65 votes | Asakaze Risa @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *46th 65 votes | Kasumi Aika @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *50th 63 votes | Akari @ Miracle Train: Ooedo-sen e Youkoso *51st 61 votes | Hasegawa Chisame @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *52nd 60 votes | Choukaku (Tenhou) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *52nd 60 votes | Kageyama Torako @ Hyakko Extra *52nd 60 votes | Miyamori Kanon @ Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto *55th 58 votes | Mitarai Fumika @ Seikon no Qwaser *55th 58 votes | Mochizuki Chizuru @ Nyan Koi! *57th 54 votes | Juno @ Element Hunters *58th 53 votes | Arisawa-senpai @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *58th 53 votes | Kaga Ai @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *60th 51 votes | The Landlady @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *61st 50 votes | Rider @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *61st 50 votes | Sakazaki Kaho @ Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahou *61st 50 votes | Nana Asta Deviluke @ To LOVE-Ru *64th 48 votes | Anna Curtland @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *65th 46 votes | Kiryuu Mikazuki @ Kissxsis *65th 46 votes | Tonami Yuma @ ToHeart2 adplus *67th 45 votes | Urin @ Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto *67th 45 votes | Honoka @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *69th 42 votes | Nishizawa Momoka @ Keroro Gunsou *70th 41 votes | Azuma Hinata @ Kanamemo *70th 41 votes | Hyuuga Hinata @ Naruto Shippuuden: Hi no Ishi o Tsugumono *72nd 39 votes | Virgilia @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *72nd 39 votes | Aisaka Sayo @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *72nd 39 votes | Amy Limiette @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *75th 37 votes | Yukishiro Honoka (Cure White) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *76th 36 votes | Kaku Bunwa (Ei) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *76th 36 votes | Kurumi Momoka @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *78th 35 votes | Gien Bunchou (En'ya) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *79th 34 votes | Shikikagami Sanae @ Ladies versus Butlers! *80th 33 votes | Usa Mimi @ Kodomo no Jikan 2 Gakki *80th 33 votes | Lindy Harlaown @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *82nd 32 votes | Yukimori Ringo @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *83rd 31 votes | Wannai Kinuho @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *84th 29 votes | Shimura Tae @ Gintama series *84th 29 votes | Diamond @ Shugo Chara! series *84th 29 votes | Kuwahara-sensei @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *84th 29 votes | The girl who wears glasses and is the only girl in school uniform in the Miko's Team (Karijuku Tomoe) @ Saki *88th 28 votes | Anna Yurievna Kokolova (Anya) @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *88th 28 votes | Arai Chie @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *88th 28 votes | Leviathan @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *88th 28 votes | Ukraine @ Hetalia Axis Powers *92nd 27 votes | Senhime @ Hakuouki *93rd 26 votes | Caster @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *94th 25 votes | Hacko @ Canaan *95th 24 votes | Gengan (Kikyou) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *95th 24 votes | Terakado Tsuu @ Gintama *97th 21 votes | Lumière @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *98th 20 votes | Murakami Natsumi @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *98th 20 votes | Kusano Rooze @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *98th 20 votes | Kohaku @ Kobato. *101st 19 votes | Toudou-san @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *101st 19 votes | Hachisuka Tomoe @ Sasameki Koto *101st 19 votes | Primula @ Tears to Tiara *104th 18 votes | Naba Chizuru @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *105th 16 votes | Lisa Oakwood @ The Sacred Blacksmith *105th 16 votes | Sugimoto Yasuko @ Aoi Hana *105th 16 votes | Minamoto Shizuka @ Doraemon *108th 12 votes | Kawashima Haruka @ WHITE ALBUM *109th 9 votes | Chun Li @ Super Street Fighter IV *110th 8 votes | Orihara Kururi @ Durarara!!